A Different Track
by LE McMurray
Summary: Damon Caine returns and Melissa is thrown into a different world, one where Peter was never reunited with his father. Sequel to Sins Of The Father


Author's Notes:- Once again not betad as my beta hasn't seen the show.

Hope you enjoy, I have the possibility of another stirring in my brain.

* * *

"Hey."

Melissa Caine jumped as her cousin appeared from nowhere, "The last time someone leapt out at me in a car park they tried to kidnap me. Please don't do that again."

Peter shrugged, "Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here."

Melissa chuckled, "I joined a gym because as much as I like you, Peter I'm not letting you hit me in the pretence of getting me fit."

Peter rolled his eyes ignoring her cheeky remark, she motioned him to get in the car and Melissa started towards his apartment.

"I'm meeting some of the precinct for a drink tonight," Peter brought up, "Want to come?"

"As much fun as getting more dirt on you sounds," she replied with a grin, "I'm going to a movie tonight."

"With Nickie?"

Melissa frowned at her cousin, "You disapprove."

"No, I just don't get it," Peter shrugged, "I guess being kidnapped together...

"He's sweet," Melissa replied defensively, "We have fun."

Peter nodded, as Melissa drew up in front of his building he slid out the car, "See you tomorrow."

Melissa waved to him before she started home to get ready for her night out.

x

"You can't tell me you thought that was a good movie," Melissa laughed as they walked through the halls to Nickie's apartment.

"It had good special effects," Nickie challenged.

Melissa rolled her eyes leaning against the wall beside his front door, "Great special effects do not make a great movie."

"What's your idea of a great movie?" he asked as he pulled out his key.

"Well," she slid inside when he opened the door, "Dialogue that doesn't sound as though it was written by a hormonal teenager would be nice."

Nickie chuckled and followed her in, "Well next time you can choose."

"You've got that right," Melissa told him, as she turned to place her bag down she stopped seeing the man standing in the corner.

"I'll get us some...," Nickie trailed off as he turned, "Oh crap."

"What are you doing here," Melissa demanded as she stared at her father feeling Nickie at her side trying to look as invisible as possible.

"Are you two a couple?" Damon Caine asked as he looked at them.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "None of your business. Why are you here, Dad?"

Damon Caine drew a gold medallion from his pocket, "I don't have time to explain everything."

"Big surprise," Melissa murmured.

"But the only way to reverse what they do is by bringing about the event they stop," he told her as he placed the medallion around her neck.

Melissa lifted the piece of jewellery staring at the strange pattern flecked with emeralds, "You've lost me."

Damon shook his head, "Melissa, I don't have time to explain everything to you. If you don't put things back the way they should be then they'll take over and darkness will fall. No smart remarks," he cut her off before she could say anything, "You have to get to the one they call the Ancient. He'll be able to explain once it's happened."

"Melissa," Nickie called to her as he spotted a bright light on the horizon.

She ran to his side and stared in horror as what looked like a band of solid white light travelled towards them, "Dad?"

"The medallion will protect you," Damon told her, "Only you. Go to the Ancient and he'll tell you more."

"Why me?" Melissa cried as a roar started around them, she tried to grab Nickie's hand but he was out of reach although he was barely inches away from her.

"Because," Damon called over the noise, "You're the only one they can't find."

Melissa winced as the noise became louder and louder and the light brighter, "What do you mean?" she screamed, "Dad!"

* * *

Melissa groaned, her head was pounding and she felt like someone had tap-danced all over her body. Slowly she pushed herself so she was sitting and looked around. This wasn't right, this was definitely not right.

Trying to focus she remembered being in Nickie's apartment, her father and a lot of nonsense. Touching her neck she found the medallion Damon Caine had slipped onto her before the world had been turned upside down.

Pulling herself off the ground she looked around hoping to find Nickie nearby but all she found was an empty abandoned blackened room. Taking a few deep breaths Melissa pushed her hand through her hair and opened the door slowly waiting for an attack. She tucked the medallion under her top along with the jade pendant she always wore remembering how she'd bought this top specifically for tonight.

She'd been seeing Nickie for a few months ever since their ordeal at the hands of his childhood nightmare and Melissa liked him. He was cute, funny, smart and had a morbid sense of humour to rival her own but he didn't seem to get the fact that Melissa liked him as more than a friend. Then again she wasn't sure she wanted him to understand that yet considering what had happened to her last boyfriend.

Unfortunately now Nickie was gone and she had a feeling the world she knew had disappeared also.

"Find the Ancient," she breathed and started out the apartment.

x

China town was not the way Melissa remembered it, fear permeated every corner and she swallowed hard as she tried to find the Ancient in amongst a once friendly place.

"You look lost," a voice stated before a man stepped in front of her, "We can help you find someplace to go."

Melissa realised suddenly she was surrounded by several men, all of Asian descent, at the leer she was given by the one who seemed to be in charge she knew she was in trouble.

"Thanks," Melissa said as brightly as possible, "But I know where I am now."

As she took a step forward the men moved to block her way.

"We'll come with you," the leader said.

Melissa smiled at him, "That's really kind of you but I'm on my way to see a sick friend. Don't want you guys to catch anything."

This time as she started forward Melissa managed to slide through between them but the leader grabbed her arm yanking her back. Melissa gave a cry as her back slammed into the wall. Melissa struggled against him, crying out as two others held her arms against the wall.

"We'll have to keep you here then," he snarled, his hand slid along her face.

"I'm sure the lady said she had other things to do," a voice said just as the sound of a gun readying to fire echoed around the alleyway.

"Kermit?" Melissa whispered, yanking herself away as the Detective motioned to the men.

"Get out of here," Kermit snapped, "If you're here when I count to three then I'll get some target practice," he aimed the gun at the leader, "One. Two."

Before he even got to three the men scrambled away leaving Melissa alone with him.

"Thanks," she breathed in relief.

"This isn't the best neighbourhood, Miss," he told her making Melissa frown as she realised he didn't know who she was, he pulled out his badge, "I'm Detective Griffin, I'll walk you the rest of the way."

x

Melissa looked around the small empty apartment from the wide open door; Kermit was at her side before he pushed her behind him and entered the room.

"Lo Si?" she called, rolling her eyes as Kermit motioned for her to be quiet, "If he is here and we just sneak in, he'll kick your ass."

"Really?" Kermit asked.

"He may be old," Melissa replied, "But he isn't your typical senior citizen."

"I am in fact 'Ancient'," Lo Si noted as he appeared behind them from the hallway carrying several bags, "I was collecting herbs. The gun is not necessary."

Kermit holstered the weapon before turning to Melissa, "Be careful next time. Don't go wandering the streets alone."

"Sure," Melissa said as Kermit left. She waited a few seconds making sure he was really gone before turning to the old man waiting patiently, "You wouldn't happen to know who I am?"

"Why, Melissa?" Lo Si chuckled, "Do you not?"

Melissa let out a long sigh of relief before frowning at the Ancient, "You're hysterical. I know who I am, what I don't know is what's going on."

"Then sit and I shall explain what I can."

x

"The world has changed," Lo Si told Melissa as he sat beside her.

"No kidding," she laughed a little maniacally.

"But you were protected," he continued as though she hadn't said anything, "Do you care to show me how?"

Melissa reached under her top and pulled out the medallion her father had placed around her neck. Lo Si gently took it in his hand, stopping her from removing it.

"You must leave this around your neck or you will be shifted from this world," he told her, "And you are the only one who can put the world back together. You are needed here until you have done that."

"Why me?" Melissa demanded.

"Because both will know their connection to you," he explained, "Even if they do not understand it."

"Okay," Melissa held up her hands to stop him, "You've obviously jumped to the end of this explanation. Let me just ask, what do you expect me to do?"

"You must bring about the event that did not happen here," Lo Si told her, "You must reunite Peter and Kwai Chang Caine."

x

Melissa sipped the tea Lo Si had given her as she pondered what he'd told her.

"I don't understand," she finally said, "Why is that one event so important? Why did the world change so dramatically because Peter and my uncle never found one another?"

"Their relationship, their bond is a force of good within the city," Lo Si explained as he sipped his own tea, "Without it evil has managed to grow."

"But Peter is here," Melissa said, "Surely that force is still here, maybe not as strong but..."

Lo Si shook his head as she trailed off, "Before Kwai Chang Caine returned to his life Peter was filled with anger. And despite his need to do the right thing that anger has eaten away at him especially in the past year."

"What happened?"

"That is not important just now," Lo Si replied, "You must find Kwai Chang Caine and take Peter there. Once this meeting takes place it is my hope everything will return to the way it was."

"You don't know that it will?" Melissa demanded shocked.

"Uncertainty is the way of the Universe," he told her.

Melissa grimaced, "Fantastic."

Lo Si shrugged.

She let out a long sigh, "The first thing I need to do is locate Peter and then find my uncle. Once I have Peter then I have to persuade him to come with me to find his father."

"Actually there is one thing you must do before either," Lo Si told her, "This is going to be extremely dangerous. There are people both those who created this world and those who live within it who will come after you. You require a protector."

Melissa let out a short laugh, "Anyone in particular come to mind?"

Lo Si chuckled, "As a matter of fact – yes."

* * *

Kermit grimaced as he elbowed his way past the crowded front desk to get to his office. The place was a circus, pretty much standard for the time of day. He sometimes wondered why he gave up his old life to come here. Scanning over the file in his hand as he entered his office Kermit calmly closed the door before he looked at the two people sitting waiting for him.

"Hello again," he greeted the young woman he'd met only a few hours ago along with the old man he'd escorted her to meet.

"Hi," she replied brightly before sighing, "I need your help again."

Kermit leaned against the wall, "Really? With what?"

She turned to the old man who nodded encouragingly to her, "I need to find Peter Caine."

Suspicion instantly filled Kermit and he stared at her intently from behind his glasses, "Why?"

"Because my name is Melissa Caine," she explained, her chin coming up, "And I'm his cousin."

x

Lo Si had insisted he escort Melissa to the 101st precinct so she could persuade Kermit to help. Personally she thought Kermit was going to get her a straitjacket the moment she explained everything. Though she was thinking she might not even need to get any further than her name at the way Kermit was looking at her.

"You're Peter Caine's cousin?" disbelief filled his voice, "That's interesting, considering he's never mentioned you."

Melissa shrugged, "Well that might be because he doesn't know I exist."

Kermit's stare somehow became harder through the green lenses and Melissa squirmed slightly wishing he would say something.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she sighed after several minutes of silence.

Kermit shook his head, "Not even slightly."

Melissa turned to the old man beside her for some help but he simply shrugged making her roll her eyes at him. Turning back to the man standing there Melissa stood to face him; she'd never been the focus of the hard glare of the ex-mercenary and felt a shiver run along her spine. She'd always known he was dangerous but right now she was seeing it first hand and didn't like it.

"Look," Melissa licked her lips nervously, "I need to speak to Peter. It's very important and I will sit here until you tell me where he is."

As Kermit continued to stare at her Melissa pushed her hand through her hair and pushed herself up so that they were eye to glasses.

"If you think that I will give up," Melissa told him darkly, "I've told you who I'm related to. You think he's stubborn? I am worse. So trust me when I tell you unless you tell me where he is I am going to be on you for twenty four hours every day – and I'll sing very badly."

Kermit stared at the young woman in front of him before glancing back at the grinning old man and gave in. To be honest now she'd told him Kermit could see a resemblance, especially in the attitude.

"Fine," he growled, "I will let take you to him but I swear if this is a ruse then I will make your life hell."

Melissa let out a sharp laugh, "Trust me, it's too late

x

Melissa followed Kermit through the precinct wondering why Peter wasn't at his desk if he was here. She decided not to think about it and focussed on the question she'd asked the Ancient as they were walking here.

Why me?

It had been going around and around her mind from the moment Lo Si had explained what she needed to do. She also didn't understand why her father wanted Peter and Kwai Chang Caine to be reunited. He hated his brother.

"Pete," Kermit's voice brought her back to the present, "I've got someone here to meet you."

"I'm busy," Peter's familiar voice came, almost a snarl shocking Melissa.

"This is pretty important," Kermit told his friend, he stepped out of the way so Melissa could step inside, "Peter Caine, meet Melissa Caine. Your cousin, or so she claims."

Melissa was about to retort when her eyes became accustomed to the gloomy room and she could see her cousin, sitting in a wheelchair.

* * *

Kwai Chang Caine studied his handiwork deciding that he had done a job to be proud of, a birdhouse to replace the one the children had accidentally broken whilst they were playing with him.

"Hey," the voice of Andrea, his host called, "Jack's made lunch. Come and get something, you can finish later."

Caine nodded and followed her inside the small farmhouse. He'd stopped at the small village a few weeks ago intending only to stop here for a few days but when he met Andrea, Jack and their family he'd found himself still here.

In all honesty he had tried to leave several times but every time he'd started the walk to the city limits he felt a pull back to the farm.

x

The two youngest children of his hosts were running around in the small garden and Caine couldn't stop his eyes following the dark haired boy. He was about five; a year younger than his sister who was chasing him and Caine couldn't stop his thoughts turning to his own son.

Although Peter was never far from his thoughts as he searched for the spirit of his boy, Caine had found the memories of his son very powerful recently. As he entered the house Caine wished he could hug his son just once more, just once to keep him going until it was time for them to be rejoined again forever.

Caine opened his pack and drew out a small stone; it had been a present from a three year old Peter one day when he'd been walking with his mother near the lake. Caine would bring it out at times like this. To his shock the stone burned his hand and he dropped it.

"Caine?" Andrea asked, concern in her blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

Caine used a handkerchief to lift the stone and stared at it thoughtfully, something was coming.

* * *

"I don't believe you," Peter stated sharply as Melissa stared at him.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, I can tell." He continued to stare at her and Melissa let out a groan, "Do you think I'm having fun?"

Peter shrugged.

Melissa pulled a seat over so they were face to face, "What happened?"

"Stray bullet," Peter replied shortly, "Almost two years ago now."

"I'm sorry, Peter," Melissa cut him off before he could snap he didn't want sympathy, "I know how insane this sounds, I know how crazy what I'm about to say will sound but I swear, I swear this is the truth."

Peter frowned confused, "So you're not my cousin."

"Oh I am," she replied, "But...it's...I..." Melissa took a deep breath, "I'm here for a reason."

Peter stared at her darkly, "And what would that be?"

"I'm here to help you find your father."

x

Kermit burst into the room before Peter could say a word, angrily he moved to Melissa who jumped off her seat and backed away at the menace he was exuding.

"Who the hell are you?" Kermit demanded.

"I...I told you," Melissa stammered slightly she glanced past Kermit to where Lo Si was standing.

"Then why did I just discover that Dr Melissa Caine died eighteen months ago?" he demanded.

Kermit watched in surprise as she gasped, shock covered her face, "That's why he did this. To save me. I..."

"Melissa," Lo Si said sharply, "You must focus."

Shaking herself Melissa turned to Peter who was watching her confused, before he could demand what was going on, she pulled her jade pendant out from under her top. Melissa knew she had very little time to persuade Peter that she was telling the truth.

"Peter, your father is Shaolin. You were trained by him and even though it's been a long time you know his touch," Melissa said desperately, "Focus and you'll know I'm telling you the truth."

Peter stared at her but he held out his hand to accept the jade pendant. As she dropped it into his hand Peter closed his eyes.

_Will you leave me, father? Like mother did._

_I will always be with you, my son. No matter what happens if you recall what I have taught you, you will always be able to sense my love for you._

"Peter?" Kermit called as his friend didn't move for several minutes, "Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked at the older man, "I think my father is still alive."

"Kid, your dad died almost twenty years ago," Kermit reminded him softly, "You were at his grave."

As Peter said nothing Kermit turned on Melissa, "What is this? What are you getting out of this sick joke? Convincing Peter his father's alive."

"Kwai Chang Caine is Shaolin; Peter is Shaolin," Melissa stated, "The bond they have is something that can't be faked."

"And what are you?" Kermit demanded.

Melissa gave a wry smile, "A pharmacologist with a pretty strange family."

x

"Peter, this is insane," Kermit said as Peter wheeled his way to the Captain's office, "Think about this. If he was alive, he would have contacted you by now."

"Not if he thinks I'm dead too," Peter replied without looking back, he grimaced as Kermit grabbed the handles of his chair, "Kermit, I know what I felt. It was my dad. I know this. I have to go with Melissa to find him."

Kermit shook his head, "Fine but I'm coming too."

Peter nodded and they headed to the captain's office.

"Detectives, I am very busy," Karen Simms noted sharply as they entered the small room, "Whatever you want ask now and ask fast."

"Captain, I need a few days off," Peter stated.

"We need," Kermit added.

Simms let out an annoyed sigh, "Why?"

Peter was about to state it was personal but he knew that wouldn't be accepted so he took a deep breath.

"I have reason to believe my father is alive," Peter said, "And I'm going to find him."

Simms stared at him before she glanced up at Kermit who was remaining as impassive as always, "Detective Caine, Peter, Captain Blaisdale died over two years ago. Several of your colleagues witnessed it."

"Not Paul," Peter interrupted her, "My real father. And I know how crazy it sounds but I need to find out if this is true."

She looked up at Kermit again who shrugged and sighed, "Alright, Detective you're due some time off so you have a week."

x

Melissa turned to Lo Si, "Okay, that's that bit done. How do I find my uncle?"

Lo Si shrugged and she frowned at him.

"Tell me you're kidding?"

Lo Si chuckled, "I am. There is a town called Greenwater Creek. Kwai Chang Caine is there for now. But he may not stay long."

"Then we better get going," Melissa stood frowning as the old man stayed in his seat, "What?"

"I cannot come, Melissa," the Ancient told her, "I am old and would slow you down. Besides I have other duties I cannot neglect."

"Lo Si..."

"Melissa, this is your quest," he reminded her, "Trust in yourself and this will work out. You will return the world to the way it should be."

Melissa stared at him before confessing, "I'm scared."

Lo Si gently touched her cheek, "As you should be. But you have faced a great many things in your life that have scared you and come through. You can do it this time also."

* * *

As Kermit drove he kept glancing back to the woman in the backseat he wasn't sure he trusted. Peter was staring out the window lost in thought as they drove; Kermit hoped that this wouldn't be a disappointment for Peter. He'd been a wreck when Paul had been killed, the flashbacks to losing his real father had meant they almost lost him to despair but he'd finally found his way back.

"So, do you know where to go once we get to town?" Kermit broke the silence.

"Think so," Melissa replied shortly.

Kermit sighed, "You're filling me with confidence."

"Look, wherever Kwai Chang Caine goes he's known to people," Melissa told them, "I'm betting we ask a few people we'll find him."

"Great."

"It's not like I actually know what I'm doing here," Melissa snapped, "I was minding my own business having a good night out with Nickie when I got caught in this insanity."

"Nickie?" Peter asked turning to her.

Melissa shrugged, "Yeah, you know Nickie Elder. Coroner, kind of goofy, you guys are friends."

Kermit stopped the car and turned to look at her as well.

"What?" Melissa demanded.

"Nickie's dead," Peter told her, "He was found stabbed six months ago just outside the coroner's building."

Melissa dropped her head forcing back tears, "I hate this world. I hate it."

"World?" Kermit asked suspiciously.

Melissa sighed pushing her hand through her hair, "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Peter," Melissa started, "You were meant to meet up with your father about four years ago. Somehow something or someone has changed that event and this place happened. I know you don't believe me but the only way I can get things back the way they should be is for your reunion to take place."

The two men stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Think I'm insane all you want," she told them, "But can we just try this before you lock me up?"

They sat in silence for several minutes before Peter spoke up, "I believe you that my father is alive - I don't understand how yet but I do believe you. So, we'll go."

x

Caine sat in the middle of the garden playing his flute; he was trying to understand the inability he had to leave this town at the moment. The small pebble was now sitting on the small cabinet in the room he was using in the farmhouse as every time he touched the stone it would burn him.

Andrea had lifted it at one point and had been fine, it was intriguing.

"Caine," Andrea called, "We're heading into town. We won't be long."

"Of course," he nodded slightly to her, "I shall be here."

She chuckled before herding her brood into the car; they all waved at him as the car pulled out of the driveway leaving him to his thoughts.

Barely a few moments had passed since Andrea had left that Caine realised he was not alone, turning he found three men dressed head to toe in black moving towards him. Caine dodged the first attack easily as each man attacked him Caine expertly fought back defending himself until they ran away defeated.

With a frown Caine headed back to the house, it was time for him to leave.

x

Melissa smiled as they entered the town; it appeared to be a peaceful place that reminded her of the village she'd lived in when in France.

"So, what's your plan?" Kermit's sarcastic question cut through her musing.

"Well, I thought we'd have lunch, maybe a stroll round the town and then finish with drinks," Melissa shot back having had enough of the hostility he kept aiming at her.

"How come I'm the one playing referee?" Peter demanded, "Kermit, knock it off. Melissa, do you know where to go now?"

"No," she sighed before smiling as she saw a woman placing groceries into the back of her car, "But how about we ask."

Before the two men could say anything Melissa slid out the car, relieved to be able to stretch her legs again and jogged over to the woman.

"Excuse me," she called.

The woman turned, her short blonde hair bouncing as she turned, "Can I help you?"

"Possibly," Melissa gave a slight hopeful smile, "This may be a strange question but you wouldn't happen to know a man called Kwai Chang Caine, would you?"

The woman looked at her confused, "Strangely yes."

Melissa grinned, it always worked, "Can you point me in his direction."

"Sure," the woman looked confused, "He's staying at the Sampson farm. Are you a friend?"

"Relative," Melissa replied cheerfully, "So where are we going to find him?"

The woman pointed along the road, "Go to the end of the road and take a left. It's just a few miles down the road, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," Melissa smiled at the woman.

With a quick wave Melissa headed back to the car, "I got directions."

* * *

Peter sat in the car as they moved closer and closer to his father wondering if he would be recognised, if he would be a disappointment.

"Pete," Kermit said softly interrupting his musings, "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know," Peter confessed, "It's been twenty years."

"Then I'll turn the car round and we can come back another time," Kermit told him as he parked.

"No we can't," Melissa interrupted.

"Look," Kermit turned on her.

"No you look," she shot back before he could finish, "They have to meet. I want to go home, I want things back the way they should be."

"This isn't something that can be rushed," Kermit snapped.

Melissa sighed, "I know and I'm sorry but you have to realise that this could be your only chance to see him again. Peter, I have my own selfish reasons for making sure this meeting takes place but you have to know that seeing your father again is something that will heal part of you."

Peter stared at her, indecision in his eyes before he nodded. Without a word Kermit started the car again.

x

Caine finished packing his few belongings, ensuring that the room was tidy before he started out of the house. As he walked out the door he saw a car coming along the drive and frowned, there was something coming.

He stopped and watched as a young woman slid out the back seat, she leaned into whoever was in the front seats and spoke to them for a few moments. She then turned and walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," the woman told him.

Caine tilted his head confused, she seemed extremely familiar, "Do I know you?"

"Technically no," she replied before smiling, "My name is Melissa, I'm your niece."

Caine stared at her in complete confusion, "I have no siblings."

"Actually, you do," Melissa told him, "But that's a story for another time. There's someone here who wants to see you."

Caine turned confused as the car door opened, a man wearing green sunglasses got out and brought out a wheelchair before moving the passenger side. Caine stared at the man who swung himself into the chair.

"No," Caine whispered in astonishment, he pulled his eyes away from the two men and to the woman standing at his side, "Peter?"

"Go say hello to your son," Melissa told him.

x

Peter swallowed hard as his father stood only a few feet from him, all the anger and pain from the past twenty years was welling up inside him no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

"Peter," the voice from his past whispered in wonder.

Choked with emotion Peter couldn't bring the words he wanted to say as his father moved closer to him.

"Oh my dear son," Caine moved forward and gathered Peter in his arms, holding the shaking man in his arms, "Peter."

Peter pulled back and wiped his eyes, "I don't know what to say."

Caine cupped Peter's face in one hand as he rested the other on Peter's shoulder, "Words will come. They will come."

x

Melissa watched the Caine men reunite and waited for everything to go fuzzy again but nothing happened.

"Something wrong?" Kermit appeared at her side.

"This was supposed to fix everything," she whispered, "Kermit, I'm supposed to be able to go home now. Why isn't it working?"

Kermit shrugged, "Maybe something else needs to happen."

"Now you believe me?" Melissa asked with an amused smirk.

He looked over his glasses at her, "I still think you're trouble but you were right about Peter's father."

Melissa chuckled, "Maybe it'll open that mind of yours, Kermit."

Before he could retort a fist hit the back of his head, Kermit fell forward with a cry as Melissa was grabbed.

Melissa struggled throwing her head back and catching her would be abductor on the nose, he cried out and dropped her. Kermit grabbed her and tossed her towards Caine who was running towards them.

"Kermit, get out of the way," Melissa snapped as Caine steadied her before he moved to help the detective.

Caine ducked the black-clad attacker as he helped Kermit to his feet, gently pushing the man out of harm's way before engaging the assailant in combat. Melissa pulled Kermit back as Peter managed to join them. They watched as Caine fought, Kermit moved to his side to shoot the figure as he ran away only to be stopped by Caine.

"That is not the way," Caine told him, "He is gone and we have things to discuss."

x

"He told me I had to get you guys back together and things would return to normal," Melissa explained as they sat around the table in the kitchen, she took the medallion out from under her top and showed it to her uncle, "He gave me this and then everything went crazy."

Caine looked at the medallion thoughtfully, as he tried to remove it from her neck Melissa pulled it back.

"Lo Si told me not to remove it," Melissa told him.

"Lo Si?"

"He's known as the Ancient in the community," Peter explained, "You two would get on great."

"He said that it was possible that you guys meeting up might not put everything back the way it should be," Melissa pushed her hand through her hair frustrated, "But it's the only idea I had. I want to go home."

Caine rested his hand on her shoulder, "We will find a way to return the world to the way it should be."

"Hold on," Kermit stopped him, "You believe her that this is wrong?"

Caine nodded, "Recently there have been signs, I did not know what they meant but now...now Melissa's explanation makes great sense."

Melissa let out a sarcastic laugh, "I don't recall actually explaining anything."

Peter nodded, "I'll second that."

Kermit chuckled, "So what do we do? This world seems fine to me."

Caine opened his bag and pulled out a red cloth, he set it on the table and the other three watched as he gently opened the small package.

"It's a stone," Kermit noted.

"Peter?"

At his father's question Peter looked at the small pebble sitting there intently, slowly he reached for it and Caine caught his hand.

"Do you recognise it?"

Peter nodded, "I gave you this."

"Yes," Caine replied letting go of his son's hand, "Touch it."

Peter let out a yelp as the small inert stone burned. He stared in surprise at his father; Kermit frowned and lifted the pebble.

"What?"

"Give it to Melissa," Caine instructed the man.

Kermit shrugged confused before he placed the small stone into the young woman's hand. Melissa jerked tossing it into the air to be caught by Kermit.

"Okay, why did that burn you three and not me?" Kermit asked as he rolled the stone around his fingers.

Caine shrugged, "I do not know."

"I think I do," Melissa said softly, "You're Shaolin. You're in tune with the universe. Peter, in the world I know so are you."

Peter frowned, "What do you mean."

"I mean you have the brands," she told him, "You're a priest though you still do police work on the side."

"What about you?" Kermit asked.

Melissa shrugged, "Both of you and grandfather have been trying to get me to open my mind to the possibilities in the universe. I guess I'm finally open to them, I guess I'm becoming a Caine."

"Did you say grandfather?" Caine asked confused as Peter frowned at her.

Melissa grimaced, "I forgot you don't know. He's alive and living in France. It's a long story and one I don't think we have time for. I think the pebble is telling us things are wrong."

"That's crazy," Kermit stated.

"No," Peter said softly, "It feels right. Kermit," he said at his friend's disbelieving look, "I can't understand how but it makes sense to me."

x

Melissa leaned against the car as Kermit fixed Peter's wheelchair in the trunk, Caine was already sitting at his son's side as they tried to bridge the gap the years had left between them.

"Are you ready?" Kermit asked impatiently.

"I was just thinking," she sighed before giving him a smirk, "How I like you much better when you know me."

Kermit clapped her shoulder, "We can work on that. Time to go."

As Melissa turned a gunshot echoed and she cried out as she fell. Kermit dived down and pulled her round to the other side of the car. Melissa gasped in pain at the wound in her shoulder; Kermit ripped part of his shirt and pressed it against her wound before taking her free hand and moving it onto the pad.

"Hold this," he ordered before turning to Caine, "I can't see them."

"Neither can I," Peter called from the backseat hidden from sight, "How is she?"

"She needs a doctor," Caine replied.

"She's right here," Melissa spat out through gritted teeth, "Lo Si...said...he said..."

"Later," Kermit tried to calm her.

"No, he said...that there were enemies," she cried out as Kermit added his hand to hers to stem the bleeding. "They wanted...this world."

"We know," Caine said softly, "You must not concern yourself with this just now."

Melissa gritted her teeth, pain almost overwhelming her but she forced herself to speak again, "You had to meet to change things," she continued, "What if it can't change back because of me?"

Several more shots sounded and Peter fired back as he spotted the assailants.

"Kermit we have to get out of here," Peter yelled.

"Wait," Melissa caught Caine's sleeve, "I think...I think...I think you have to remove the medallion."

"You said you had to keep it on," Kermit reminded her.

Melissa nodded drunkenly, "He said I was needed here to fix things. I fixed it."

Several more shots echoed through the air.

"If you are wrong about this..." Caine trailed off as Melissa's hand slid to the gold medallion she'd been wearing.

Melissa gave him a smile, "You're not going to get me...to a hospital...in time. If I'm...I'm right, I'll be back...back in Nickie's apartment."

Caine gently unclasped the gold chain and removed the medallion.

"Pop," Peter yelled, "We've got company." There was a pause before he called out again, "And something else."

Melissa fell back against Kermit as the world filled with white light once more.

* * *

Peter jumped awake.

Getting out of bed he looked around his apartment trying to work out what was wrong. Heading out to the lounge he wasn't surprised to find his father standing there.

"Pop? What's going on?"

"We need to go to the hospital," Caine told him, "Melissa needs us."

Peter nodded and grabbed his keys before following his father out.

The journey to the hospital took barely fifteen minutes, it was early enough that there were few people on the road and as they walked through the corridors Peter spotted a familiar figure sitting hunched over in the waiting room.

"Nickie?"

Nickie looked up standing as Peter and Caine reached him showing them clearly the dried blood covering his shirt, "I don't know what happened."

"Just tell us what you know?" Peter said.

Nickie sighed and dropped back into a seat, "We were at my apartment after the movie. Her father was there..." he quickly explained the conversation between them, "After the light I think I blacked out and when I opened my eyes she was laying beside me, she'd been shot in her shoulder. She'd lost so much blood I didn't know...they won't tell me anything."

Peter rested his hand on Nickie's arm, Nickie's feelings for Melissa were obvious but Peter wasn't quite sure if she saw the coroner as more than a friend.

x

Melissa opened her eyes to find her uncle and cousin sitting at her bedside.

"Peter, stand up," she whispered.

Confused Peter glanced at his father who shrugged, turning back to Melissa he saw her waiting expectantly so stood up and frowned confused as Melissa sighed in relief.

"Everything's the way it should be," she whispered, she sighed closing her eyes as the painkillers in her system pulled her back down. Melissa opened her eyes again as the two men started out, "Nickie?"

"He is speaking with the police," Caine told her, "He will be here as soon as they allow him."

"Good, he's alive," she murmured before drifting back off to sleep not seeing the confused looks the Caine men were giving her.

Melissa jumped awake looking to see if Peter and Caine were still there, they weren't there but another Caine was.

"Dad," Melissa breathed as she saw Damon Caine sitting by her bedside.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked as he rested his hand on her hair.

Melissa frowned, "Completely confused. You did all this because I was dead in the other world, right?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that once I reunited them I had to leave?" Melissa demanded. As he looked away she let out a soft snort, "Because you didn't really want them to be reunited but it gave me a quest, something to aim for that you didn't expect me to manage."

He said nothing but Melissa knew she was right.

"Will it happen again?"

"No," Damon assured her, "This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. But they may come after them in another way. You are safe for now though," he gently kissed her forehead as sleep pulled her back down, "Rest."

x

Caine placed the medallion he'd woken up holding that morning on the table between himself, Peter and Lo Si.

"It wasn't a dream," Peter noted as he stared at the gold pendant.

Lo Si shook his head, "No. Whoever managed this is powerful and we must be prepared to defend ourselves when they come again."

"What about Melissa?" Peter asked, "She was the one who stopped their last plan."

"I believe," Caine said softly as he wrapped the piece of jewellery in a scrap of brown cloth, "That it is time we trained Melissa properly to protect herself. Once she has recovered then she will be your pupil, Peter."

Peter nodded watching as Caine placed the small package into a wooden box for safety. They had won this time but they needed to be prepared for what came for them next.


End file.
